Currently, portable and stationary fans such as a ceiling fan provide only connection for a light fixture and do not provide direct and multiple connections to air quality improvement devices. The present invention provides fans with an ability to connect one or a combination of different air quality improvement devices such as heaters, coolers, filters, UV lights to improve and condition air where they operate. Therefore consumers are provided with versatile portable and stationary fans that heats and cools and filters the air as desired.